


Motorcycles, Frat Parties, Denny's, and Accidental Discoveries

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Cybertron University [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Bumblebee get closer, Bumblebee has his first encounter with alcohol and college parties, and the band of misfits accidentally discovers something about Ratchet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycles, Frat Parties, Denny's, and Accidental Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out taking place during part 4 ("Rapid Spanish, a Talk with Ratchet, and More Coffee" by me) and then runs into part 6 ("Just One" by Succubii). Our two younger men are getting closer YAY!!!

Bumblebee and Prowl had class in the same building so they always walked together. Considering the minor fight they had just however, today’s walk was turning out to be fairly silent… and awkward. Prowl was used to Bumblebee talking the whole way there. It was making him anxious.

“Sorry about going off on you like that…” Bumblebee said quietly, surprising Prowl. Bumblebee wasn’t usually one for apologizing. It left Prowl at a loss for what to say in reply.

“I didn’t mean to start a fight, even if it was cool when you started speaking Spanish.” Bumblebee laughed and Prowl smiled.

“What did you say to me anyway? I mean I know you called me an idiot, but what was the rest of the stuff?” Bumblebee asked. Prowl shrugged.

“Nothing that needs to be repeated.” He said simply. Bumblebee nodded and they kept walking.

“I guess I just got a little frustrated.” Bumblebee said. Prowl looked at him.

“I mean we’ve been friends and hanging out for a while now, well not a while, but long enough right? And sometimes I feel like you’re only hanging around because you feel obligated or something.”

Prowl made a face.

“That’s not true at all. I do like being around you, and Bulkhead and Optimus. It’s just… new to me. I’ve never been big on being social.”

“Why not?”

Prowl raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I just haven’t. When I was a kid, my father kept me involved in a lot of solo activities, one of them being martial arts. A lot of my free time went into that so I didn’t have a lot of time for friends or hanging out.”

Bumblebee’s face lit up.

“You must be really good at it then.”

“Top of my division 5 years running before I started college.”

Bumblebee looked impressed so Prowl smiled.

“Training for the majority of your life has its payoffs I guess.”

Bumblebee was still smiling as they lapsed into silence again. Prowl had a sudden thought and he stopped walking.

“Hey, what’s going on in your class today?” He asked, making Bumblebee stop as well with a confused look backwards at him.

“Uhh, a lecture and some notes probably. Why?” Bumblebee cocked his head. Prowl smirked.

“How about we go for a spin on my bike? I’ve got nothing important happening in my class either. No one would notice if we just skipped out today.”

Bumblebee’s face split into a grin and he bounded over to Prowl, almost shifting from one foot to the other with excitement.

“You mean it? Really? You’ll let me ride?” He said quickly. Prowl shrugged and started heading for the parking lot, chuckling.

“You can ride, yes, but I’m driving.”

Bumblebee was like a little ball of vibrating energy as Prowl got everything situated with the motorcycle. He then handed Bumblebee the helmet.

“I’ve only got one, and you’re gonna wear it.” Prowl said, smiling when it was just a little big on the younger man’s head. They both climbed onto the bike and Prowl started it up, revving the engine a few times before backing up and leaving the parking lot. He felt Bumblebee slip his arms around his waist and smiled.

He started out slow, cruising down the street at a steady pace, but only because there were so many cars on the main streets. When he turned down a side street that led to the less populated areas of campus, he said ‘hold on’ to Bumblebee over his shoulder and hit the gas.

He heard Bumblebee yelp and hold on to him tighter, making him laugh. They roared through the backstreets, gliding around corners easily and drawing a few glances from pedestrians. They finally reached a stop light and Prowl glanced over his shoulder.

“Having fun?” He asked. Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically.

“Hell yeah!” Bumblebee said, grinning from ear to ear. The light turned green and they were off again. Bumblebee’s extremely tight grip had loosened a bit and he was now looking around, watching all the buildings and people pass by. Prowl didn’t need to look at him to know he was still grinning.

It seemed like they made their way back into the campus parking lot all too soon. Bumblebee was almost reluctant to get off the bike, but did so when Prowl turned the motor off and kicked the stand out.

“Oh MAN, Prowl, that was amazing!” Bumblebee said, taking the helmet off and handing it back. Prowl hung the helmet on the handlebars and smiled at him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Prowl wasn’t so sure about the weird feeling he had in his chest, but he continued smiling anyway.

“We can do it again some time if you’re up for it?” He said, the weird feeling amplifying when Bumblebee nodded.

“I’m definitely up for it!” He looked down at his watch. “But not right now,” he laughed, “I’ve got to meet Sari for lunch. Thanks for the ride, Prowl. I’ll see you later at the movie night!”

He ran off with a backwards wave to Prowl, who watched him go. As Prowl began walking, having some more time to kill, he focused a little more on the feeling sitting in his chest and classified it as affection… he supposed he could deal with that for now.

[][][][][]

Bumblebee was late for the movie night, and when he did show up, he took off his hat rather dramatically, causing everyone else to stare at him.

“Uhh… Bumblebee? You know your hair?” Bulkhead said. The freshman smiled.

“I know of it. What do you think?”

He did a quick turn. Half of Bumblebee’s hair was now platinum blonde, while the other half remained naturally black. It was definitely an interesting contrast to his dark skin. Optimus was the first to say something.

“It’s uh… certainly an interesting color.” He said hesitantly. “What made you decide to do that?”

Bumblebee shrugged and joined the other three men in the desks they hadn’t moved.

“Sari said it would look good. I trusted her and look how it turned out! Awesome, right?”

Prowl had remained silent but he had to admit, it did look awesome on Bumblebee. It would look strange on anyone else probably, but on Bumblebee?

“I like it.” Prowl said matter-of-factly. Bumblebee brightened that much more and looked around triumphantly, crossing his arms.

“If Prowl likes it, then I have nothing more to say. Let the movie night begin!”

Ratchet raised his eyebrow further at his youngest misfit and turned on the film. While Ratchet didn’t really understand the things young people did with their hair, he did know that Bumblebee’s hair would take some getting used to…

Prowl spent half his time shooting glances at Bumblebee. He was sitting on his right, so he was looking at the blonde side of Bumblebee’s head. The more he looked at it, the more he liked it. He forced himself to look away eventually, just in case Bumblebee saw him staring.

Bumblebee could be annoying at times and he did just sort of latch onto Prowl at the beginning of the year, but the more time Prowl spent with the younger man, the more he liked him… maybe a little more than he was comfortable with…

He gave another quick look at Bumblebee and jumped when he saw Bumblebee looking back at him.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Bumblebee whispered. “Is it my hair?” His eyes widened. “You don’t like it do you.”

Prowl snorted.

“Don't be silly. I said I liked it, didn’t I? That’s why I’m looking at it, no other reason.”

Bumblebee smiled softly, looking down at his hands before returning his attention to the movie. Prowl smiled as well but internally cursed at himself. He couldn’t feel this way about Bumblebee, not when they were just getting to be really good friends. It would ruin everything… Prowl spent the rest of the movie night in meditative silence.

[][][][][]

It was around 1:30 in the morning when Prowl’s phone rang. He groaned and groped at his bedside, finally laying his hand on the phone and picking up.

“Hello?” He said, trying not to yawn.

“Prowl…” A voice that sounded like Bumblebee groaned. Prowl sat up more, checking the number. Yeah, it was Bumblebee.

“Bumblebee?” He said, struggling to hear over the noise in the background. It sounded like lots of people and music, loud music.

“Prowl, can you come get me?”

“Get you?” Prowl got up and started getting dressed, forgoing his sunglasses given the dark hour. Bumblebee didn’t sound right. “Get you from where? Where are you?”

“Can you just come to the frat house on the north side of campus? I can’t remember the name… you’ll see it.”

“You’re at a frat party?” Prowl said as he ran down the stairs and out the door, starting up his bike.

“M’sorry…” Bumblebee slurred. Oh god was he drunk too? Prowl told him he’d be there shortly and hung up, speeding over to the house. Sure enough, he could hear the music and see the lights a block away. He parked his bike out front and headed inside. He almost got stopped at the door, but he was let in when he glared at the other guy, his lack of shades showing off his full glare.

Prowl navigated the party, slipping around standing people and dodging out of the way of erratic dancers. He looked everywhere but he couldn’t seem to find Bumblebee. He finally grabbed a girl by the arm, halting her dancing.

“Sorry, I’m looking for someone. Short black guy, with half dyed blonde hair. Have you seen him?”

The girl in his grip smiled sweetly at him and ran a finger down his chest.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather spend some time with me?” She drawled. Prowl stepped back out of range with a frown.

“Have you seen him?” He repeated firmly. The girl rolled her eyes.

“Yeah I’ve seen him. He’s in the other room somewhere. Saw him go in there a little bit ago.”

Prowl walked away from her into the other room and looked around. He spotted Bumblebee sitting on the floor in the corner away from everyone else, with his head on his knees. Prowl knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulder.

“Bumblebee?” He said. The younger man lifted his head. He looked clammy and his blue eyes were a little unfocused.

“Oh thank god.” Bumblebee breathed.

“What are you doing here?” Prowl asked, keeping a clamp on his anger for now. Bumblebee didn’t look good at all. The younger man put a hand to his forehead.

“They invited me. The guys from the football team did. They seemed cool so I came. But then I drank too much and I got sick in the bathroom and then some girl wouldn’t leave me alone, she kept touching me and dancing on me and I just want to go home, Prowl.” Bumblebee was shaking when he was done and Prowl shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’s alright, come on. Let’s go.” He grabbed Bumblebee under the arms and hoisted him, letting the younger man lean heavily on him with a groan. Carefully, he guided him through the crowds.

Before they could make it to the door, Prowl spotted two of the football team members—Lugnut and Blitzwing—and Shockwave, the fraternity’s President. They were all looking in Prowl and Bumblebee’s direction and laughing. Prowl glared at them and Shockwave raised an eyebrow.

“Is your friend having a little trouble holding his liquor?” The senior asked with a smirk. Prowl’s glare darkened and he held onto Bumblebee tighter, resisting the urge to take out Shockwave’s other eye with whatever object he laid hands on.

“ _Vete a la mierda, cabrón._ ” He snarled, leading Bumblebee from the house. He heard Lugnut and Blitzwing break into laughter again as the door shut. He helped Bumblebee onto the motorcycle, put the helmet on him, and made sure his arms were locked around his waist before he took off. He made sure he took the turns slowly so as not to further upset Bumblebee’s stomach.

Getting back to the dorms was slow because Bumblebee just couldn’t seem to get his legs to work, but Prowl eventually got them up the stairs and into his room. He was one of the few people in the building with a room to himself. He had asked for a solo room the previous year and had been granted permission for it. He was even more grateful than usual for the lack of roommate now.

He helped Bumblebee take off his shoes and jacket, making him lie down on the bed on his side. Prowl then grabbed an empty popcorn bowl from his dish pile and placed it beside the bed, just in case. Seeing that Bumblebee had already passed out cold, he reached a hand out and brushed it against the other man’s forehead, smiling gently.

He had a beanbag chair in the corner so he kicked off his shoes, settling down in the chair and facing Bumblebee. He managed to keep his eyes open for a few short moments before falling asleep himself.

[][][][][]

Prowl woke up the next morning and saw that Bumblebee hadn’t moved an inch all night. It seemed that he had avoided getting sick again as well. Prowl saw that the desk lamp was still on from when he had dressed frantically the night before, and he quickly shut it off. He had made the same mistake as Bumblebee his freshman year as well (several times if he was honest), and he knew that he would NOT want that light on when he woke up.

Silently, he took out his phone and checked his social media—just because he wasn’t social in real life didn’t mean he wasn’t online—and waited for some sign that Bumblebee was even alive. Half an hour passed before he heard a break in Bumblebee’s breathing pattern. The younger man’s face screwed up in pain before he cracked an eye open, groaning immediately.

“Oh my Christ.” Bumblebee moaned, covering his face with both hands. Prowl chuckled and got up, putting a hand on his back.

“Doesn’t feel so good the next day, does it.” He said gently, chuckling again when Bumblebee just shook his head, keeping his eyes covered.

“My head oh my god. Prowl tell me the truth. Am I gonna die?” The freshman whined, peeking out from behind his hands. Prowl raised an eyebrow.

“No you’re not going to die. Lucky for you it’s Saturday and you don’t have class. Now I know the last thing you want to do is get up, but I need you to. I need to get some fluids and food into you.”

Bumblebee’s face turned a little green and he shook his head again.

“Don’t mention food please. I might hurl.”

“You’ll feel better afterwards I promise. Trust me.”

After some continued coaxing, he got Bumblebee out of the bed and got his shoes on his feet. When he held out his sunglasses, Bumblebee just stared at him.

“What—“

“If your head hurts in pitch black darkness, how do you think you’ll feel in the sun?”

Bumblebee sighed and took them, putting them on. Prowl couldn’t help it; he laughed. The shades were too big for Bumblebee’s face. There would be no mistaking that the freshman was nursing a killer hangover now, but it couldn’t be helped. The last thing he needed on top of a hangover was an epic migraine.

Bumblebee made little whining noises the whole way to the restaurant, and he whined even more when he realized where they were.

“Denny’s? Are you serious?” He said. Prowl sat him down in the booth, smiling.

“Yes. Greasy breakfast food is good for a hangover.” Prowl said before turning to the waiter and ordering. Bumblebee looked a little green again, and the color deepened after the food came several minutes later.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Bumblebee said, pushing the plate of bacon and eggs away. Prowl pushed it back.

“You will be if you don’t eat a little something. Drink some of the orange juice first if you want. Please?”

It was the ‘please’ that finally got Bumblebee to pick up the glass and shakily take a drink. He winced but he dared to take another sip, looking a little less sick already.

“Good. Now, a bite of eggs maybe?” Prowl asked, pushing the plate an inch closer with his finger. Bumblebee still had the shades on but Prowl knew he was being glared at, and smiled wider.

“How do you say ‘Satan’ in Spanish…” Bumblebee said irritably, picking up his fork and scooping up a small bite of eggs. He gave a little shiver after he swallowed, but after 45 minutes or so, his glass of orange juice was empty and he had eaten all of the eggs, some nibbles of his bacon, and a piece of toast.

“Ugh, I am never touching another alcoholic beverage for as long as I live.” He said, sitting back in the booth and rubbing at his temples. Prowl nodded.

“A wise choice.”

They went back to the dorms where Bumblebee collapsed back onto the bed, taking off the sunglasses and handing them to Prowl. Prowl replaced the shades on the side table and sat down in the beanbag chair.

“So did I hallucinate or did I hear you curse at someone in Spanish last night?” Bumblebee mumbled with his eyes closed.

“No, I did. Lugnut and Blitzwing thought it was funny that I had to go get you, and then Shockwave opened his mouth. It just slips out when I get angry.”

Bumblebee smiled at him.

“I noticed. It’s kinda cool actually. I wish I spoke another language, but it wasn’t required where I went to high school.”

Prowl looked at the other man on his bed and shrugged.

“I could teach you. If you want.”

Bumblebee opened his eyes, still smiling.

“I would so be okay with that.” He chuckled suddenly, covering his face. “Just not right now, because I still don’t know what happened last night. I do remember that girl though. God, she just wouldn’t leave me alone. I don’t even like girls.”

Prowl raised an eyebrow as Bumblebee’s expression turned terrified. What Bumblebee didn’t know is that Prowl’s heart had just jumped into his throat, even if his cool expression didn’t change.

“Ah. That explains why it stressed you out so much. You were kind of panicking when I found you.”

Bumblebee blinked at him a few times. He was having trouble processing the fact that Prowl was taking his accidental admission in stride. When Prowl said nothing else, Bumblebee relaxed, smiling again.

“Yeah, girls aren’t my thing. They were for a while, but then guys started to look more appealing, and eventually I just lost interest in girls all together.” He shrugged, pillowing his arms under his head. Prowl nodded, absently playing with his hair. It was starting to touch his collar. His father would throw a fit if he saw how long it had gotten. The thought just made Prowl want to let it grow longer.

“I never had any run-ins with guys until I got here.” Prowl admitted, his heart pounding in his ears. He had never told anyone that, and most of the people involved didn’t remember, but he did. He remembered it all.

Bumblebee propped himself up a bit, looking interested.

“And? Your opinion?”

Prowl panicked before calming again.

“Certainly less fuss when it comes down to it.”

Bumblebee laughed, then groaned and lay back down, arm draped over his eyes.

“Amen to that. Girls make such a big deal out of things. Guys are mostly straightforward. They let you know what they want, when they want it. No tiptoeing around anything.”

Prowl swallowed compulsively.

“Yeah.” He said weakly. “Exactly.” He suddenly felt very guilty.

The rest of the morning was spent letting Bumblebee rest in the darkness of Prowl’s room. He deemed himself ready to head out around 1, and he and Prowl both went to meet up with Bulkhead and Optimus.

“Don’t tell Optimus about last night okay?” Bumblebee said. “He’d be really disappointed in me.”

Prowl raised an eyebrow at the too-big shades on Bumblebee’s face, knowing they were a dead giveaway, but said nothing. He just nodded.

He didn’t even hide his smile when Optimus gave Bumblebee a talking-to about the dangers of alcohol and how he should have known better. The whole situation was made even better when Bulkhead started apologizing, saying that if he had been there at practice to tell the other players to get lost, Bumblebee never would have gone.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course he would have gone. This is Bumblebee you’re talking to.” Prowl cut in. It was worth Optimus’s glare when Bumblebee shrugged.

“He’s not wrong, as much as I regret going.”

Optimus eased up after that and the four friends decided to go bother Professor Ratchet. He wasn’t in his classroom so they headed to his office. Bumblebee was in the middle of describing the horrors of fraternity parties when they slammed open the office door. There was an audible screech of sneakers on tile when they all stopped short.

The sight of Professor Ratchet kissing Ultra Magnus, the Dean of the university, was certainly the last thing they expected, or wanted to see. Dean Magnus saying ‘fuck’ out loud jolted Optimus into speaking, the junior stumbling over his words.

“P-professor, I am so sorry. You weren’t in your class room so—“

Ratchet held up a hand, the other one covering his bright red face.

“You are not to speak of this, do you understand.” He said slowly, sounding embarrassed rather than angry. The students all nodded before saying yes. They all had eyes on Dean Magnus, who was looking at them, an eyebrow raised in irritation.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” He said, his voice sounding flat. “We’ll talk later, Ratchet.” The students stepped out of the way to let the tall Dean pass (he was as tall as Professor Megatron), and when he was gone, they all looked at Ratchet again. He was still a little red around the ears but he beckoned them inside anyway.

“Let me just explain so you all don’t start thinking up crazy stories. I trust you all to keep this secret.”

The four students nodded. Ratchet took a deep breath.

“Dean Magnus is my husband. We’ve been married for a decade or so, more than that, Magnus probably remembers better than me. I’m terrible with dates. Anyway. We kept it a secret because we didn’t want any of the staff thinking I had gotten my position because of it.”

Bulkhead frowned.

“That’s not right, you shouldn’t have to do that.”

Ratchet spread his hands and shrugged.

“Like I’ve said before,” he looked at Optimus, “this school is backwards and has more than its share of judgmental people. Be careful of what you do around here.”

Bumblebee sat down in one of the chairs in front of Ratchet’s desk.

“So you guys have been married for a long time, and NO ONE knows?”

“There are a few members of the faculty that know, professors and staff that we trust to not run their mouths about it.”

Optimus was looking extremely discouraged, so Ratchet smiled.

“Professor Megatron actually is one of our confidants. Professor Jazz too. Now just because you know that now doesn’t mean you can talk to them about it, you hear me?”

The younger men nodded.

“Good. Now go away, I’ve got papers to grade. I’ll see you all either in class or tomorrow night. Goodbye.”

The students smiled and said goodbye, leaving the old professor in peace. Optimus felt simultaneously relieved and concerned. If Ratchet and Magnus could be married and keep it a secret from the whole university, then why couldn’t Optimus have a relationship with Megatron? It was definitely food for thought, and it was that thought of a possible relationship with the older man that kept Optimus going until it was time again for engineering.


End file.
